


(Urge to) Heel

by Kwehlous



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Exhibitionism, King!Noctis, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Pet Play, bottom!gladio, safe sex assumed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: The King is never without his Amicitia.





	(Urge to) Heel

 

 

 

The King was a sight to behold on his own-- strong carved face, deep blue eyes as rich as midnight skies, tight posture, and a hold of magic that rivaled the gods.

 

The King with his Amicitia pet was a powerful symbol of his status and his ability to hold anyone to heel, no matter size or standing.

 

The king fucking his Amicitia pet on the grand long table during a council meeting was a symbol of absolute power in all its umbrellas. A power to dare any to speak against it. Power to dare those not to become aroused from pleasure strictly the King's to have. A power to continue holding his meeting with his council while foreign dignitaries spoke to them about updates on restoration across the land.

 

The Amicitia moaned into the marble table, fogging the polished surface, as King Caelum snapped his hips into him, over and over, gripping a harness the man was wearing around his hips and ass to keep a fake dog tail tied to his body right against the tailbone.

 

"Gralea requires more exports from Altissia. We should continue to use Caem as the main hub between the nations."

 

"Not productive," Noctis panted, his breath even despite the drip of sweat on his brow.

 

The King quicken the pace, gloved hands pressed into deep muscles under the tan skin. The pet grunted as he was flushed against the table again, whining to cum. He'd needed to cum since last night. If he was good, if he made sure to keep his ass tight for his King's cock, squeezing around it and not being distracted by the hungry looks of his fellow Lords at the table, he'd get to cum.

 

"Open another port at Galdin Quay. It'll also bring more tourism to the area," the King commanded right before crashing himself into his pet and staying there. The Amicitia keened low and long, shaking to keep from raising on his tiptoes back into his King's body. He was good and stood still.

 

"Understood, your Majesty," came a delayed response.

 

"Is there a problem?" Noctis rose a brow and beheld every man and woman sitting at the long table, his grip still steady on Gladio's hip harness.

 

"N-no your Majesty."

 

"Good. This meeting's over-- I'll look over the proposal in full tonight."

 

Once the council room doors closed with an echo, the Amicitia's body shattered and his seed spilled upon the floor.

 

The King sucked his teeth. "Just couldn't wait until my command, could you? I don't think you deserve my cum after that slip-up."

 

"Don't… no don't I need it," panted the pet, body tingling from orgasm and guilt.

 

The King traced twitching hips with leather covered hands. "What do you think? Galdin Quay and Caem?"

 

"Yes," the Amiticia shuddered, "Spread out… resource ports… helps… in case of storm… or need of… alternative road transport…"

 

"Such a smart boy. I guess I'll breed you. Tonight though. You've turned me off with that lack of discipline. I've trained you better."

 

The Amicitia pressed his forehead to the table, nodding numbly in rejection and his King pulled out of his wanting body without release. His hole twitched, but he knew he'd get nothing. "Yes, sir."

 

The King stroked the top of his pet's mane of pretty black hair, chuckling. "Can't stay mad at you. You clean that up and keep your hands to yourself for the rest of the day, maybe I'll breed you sooner than later. How's that sound?"

 

The Amiticia looked over his shoulder, amber eyes alight with eagerness. If his false tail could move, it'd wag.

 

The King would never be without his Amicitia pet, in which, together, symbolized a love and loyalty beyond the conventional.


End file.
